No soy tu lady
by sonrais777
Summary: Bridgette le pide un tiempo a Félix cuando éste parece no apreciarla como Bridgette. Félix deberá entenderla y arreglar todo para que vuelva con él.


**Hola a todos, les dejo un one-shot de esta linda pareja, Félix x Bridgette. Espero les guste. Y ojala sacaran una serie con estos dos TwT. Bueno, sin más que decir, Comenzamos!**

…..

No soy tu lady.

Capítulo único.

Félix Agreste no podía creer lo que su novia le estaba diciendo en ese momento, el repetir las palabras fueron muy difíciles para él.

-¿Tomarnos un tiempo?

-S-Sí…creo que es lo mejor.- Félix frunció el ceño, preguntándose ¿qué se le había metido en la cabeza para hacer eso?

-Bridgette ¿por qué quieres eso?- dijo con un deje de molestia en su voz y ella frunció el ceño al notar aquello.

-¿En serio quieres saberlo?- él suspiró fastidiado.

-La verdad sí. Quiero saber.- le dijo mirándola fijamente y notó como ella le miró sumamente molesta.

-Pues resulta que es eso, lo que acabas de hacer. Pronuncias mi nombre cuando estás enojado o fastidiado, pero cuando estamos bien solo me llamas my lady.- el arqueó la ceja, no entendía nada pero sus palabras le parecieron ridículas.

-No te entiendo.

-Digo que estoy ¡harta!- le gritó en la cara sorprendiéndole.- Hemos estado juntos dos semanas, yo acepte a Chat Noir porque le tenía un gran cariño aunque me saca de quicio, pero tú… tú no me has aceptado como Bridgette, solo como Ladybug.- Bridgette aguantó las ganas de llorar.- Es my lady esto, Ladybug lo otro cuando estas de buenas o estoy transformada pero cuando no lo estás dices mi nombre con molestia o fastidio. Nunca me has dicho un te amo con mi nombre… y yo… ¿es que no puedes aceptarme?- Félix se quedó en silencio un momento y soltó un bufido, aquello le parecía ridículo.

-Estás siendo demasiado extremista. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo? Eres Ladybug.

-Sí…pero también soy Bridgette Félix, ahora no soy tu lady y no siempre voy a tener el antifaz, tal vez algún día ya no sea Ladybug. ¿Lo has pensado? Ahora,…- él guardó silencio un momento pero antes de decir algo ella suspira.- Cuando aprendas a amarme como Bridgette podemos volver a hablar. Pero por ahora es mejor separarnos.- ella le dio la espalda y se fue de aquel parque dejando a un sorprendido Félix que no se podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Pero quien no pudo aguantar la risa fue Plagg.

-¡Te acaban de botar chico!- a cambio Félix lo fulminó con la mirada pero eso hizo que Plagg se riera más.

Al llegar a su mansión, Félix fue directo a la ventana para mirar el cielo nocturno de Paris, tenía el ceño fruncido recordando las palabras de Bridgette una y otra vez hasta que suspiró. Mientras Plagg estaba comiendo su queso cerca de la cama del rubio.

-Esto es ridículo. Por supuesto que la amo. ¿Cómo puede dudar así de mí?

-Pues yo creo que tiene sus razones.- le dijo Plagg sentándose en la almohada de Félix, éste le mira y se acerca.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se cruzó de brazos y Plagg le sonrió de una forma que no le gustó.

-Pues llevan dos semanas de novios, desde que saben sus identidades, pero ni una sola vez le has dicho en su forma civil que la amas, ni un "Te amo Bridgette", solo un "Te amo my lady", "Te amo Ladybug".- Félix arqueo la ceja.

-My lady es un apodo.

-Que solo usabas con Ladybug. Y eso no es todo, tampoco la llamas por el otro apodo.

-¿Qué otro apodo?

-Princesa. ¿O ya no recuerdas que Chat Noir le llamaba así?- Félix pareció pensárselo un poco. Era cierto, como Chat Noir él siempre le llamaba princesa, my princess o por su nombre. Félix entrecerró los ojos un poco y al final gruñó a lo bajo y se sentó en la cama.

-Aun así pienso que es una tontería tomarse un tiempo por eso.

-Pues para ella no lo es. Y mejor vete acostumbrando a llamarle por su nombre de forma cariñosa.- se burló Plagg ganándose una mirada fulminante del Agreste.

Al otro día en la escuela iba a aclarar las cosas, pensaba que aquello era de lo más ridículo y no quería estar separado de su lady… se golpeó la cabeza con la palma, ¿acaso no podía llamarla por su nombre? Llegó a la escuela sin contratiempos, iba a hablar con ella largo y tendido para, según él, hacerla entrar en razón. La vio en la entrada de la escuela hablar con Allegra y sonrió ligeramente, siempre feliz, con una bella sonrisa, a veces le daba ganas de darse contra la pared por no haberse dado cuenta de las similitudes entre Ladybug y Bridgette antes, aunque bien, las virtudes de Bridgette eran opacadas por su obsesión a su persona que le hacía correr al sentido contrario. Iba a ir hacia ella cuando ve como Claude llega primero y le abraza por detrás casi alzándola, ella se rió por aquello y Félix se detuvo. Vio como Bridgette se separó un poco de ese abrazo y se volteó para golpear la frente de Claude, pero él solo se rió y se agachó para tomar el rostro de Bridgette pegando su frente con la de ella mientras reían. No supo en qué momento se encontraba a lado de Bridgette tomándola del brazo y separándola de Claude.

-¿F-Félix?- Bridgette miró un poco confundida al rubio, éste al darse cuenta de lo que hacía soltó lentamente el brazo de Bridgette.

-Lo siento, yo…- la campana suena justo en aquel momento y maldijo su mala suerte, todos empezaron a entrar a sus salones pero Félix detuvo a Bridgette tomándola del hombro.- Necesitamos hablar, después de clases.

-B-Bien…- había algo en su mirada que él no supo definir, ¿temor? ¿Duda? Ya lo averiguaría. Las clases avanzaron lo más normal posible y pudieron terminar de forma tranquila pero…

-Silencio todo el mundo.- la maestra llamó a todos la atención cuando estaban a punto de irse.- Para la próxima semana quiero que traigan un reporte de geografía de una de las ciudades más emblemáticas de Francia, harán el trabajo en parejas y antes de decir algo, no, no hay cambios.- algunos hicieron mala cara.- Para mañana quiero que me digan el nombre de la ciudad que hayan elegido, así evitaremos repetir el tema. Bien, empecemos. Allegra y Claudia serán el primer equipo.- Allegra vio a una pelirroja de cabello corto con el mismo odio que la veía a ella, Allan se acerca a Félix y susurra a su oído.

-¿Cuánto apuestas a que no duran ni dos días?- Félix parece pensárselo y saca un billete.

-Tres días.

-Hecho.- sonrió Allan confiado.

-Allan y Félix son el siguiente equipo.- Allan palmea la espalda de Félix con fuerza y este apenas se queja.

-Siguientes… Bridgette y Claude.- el castaño no ocultó su alegría estando en la banca tras Bridgette y ella voltea a verlo.

-¡Vamos a tener el mejor reporte compañera!

-¡Cuenta con ello!- ambos chocaron puños. Félix frunció el ceño, ¿chocar puños? ¡Eso es exclusivo de Chat Noir! ¿Cómo podía hacerlo con alguien que no fuera él? Cuando la maestra les dio la salida Félix se levantó para hablar con Bridgette pero Claude se adelanta.

-Brid, ¿quieres ir a mi casa hoy para adelantar un poco el reporte?

-Claro, podemos ver qué ciudad podemos elegir y hacer un adelanto.- aquella respuesta fue como un balde de agua fría para Félix. Su princesa, iría a la casa de un chico y tal vez estarían a solas. No lo podía permitir.

-Félix, sobre el proyecto…- Allan se rascó la cabeza pero Félix le interrumpe.

-¿Podemos hablarlo mañana? Hoy tengo cosas que hacer.

-¡Claro! No te preocupes, iba a decirte lo mismo. Pero trae tus sugerencias mañana, ¿bien?

-Sí.

-Vamos pequeña, tenemos mucho que hacer.- Claude se adelantó a salir del salón y Bridgette hizo un puchero.

-No me llames pequeña Claude.

-Bridgette.- Félix le llamó y se detiene.- Tenemos una plática pendiente.

-Ah, yo…- ella bajó la mirada y se acerca para que solo él escuche.- En la patrulla de hoy, sin falta.- después de eso ella se marcha. Félix quería decir algo pero un sabor ácido se instala en su boca al ver a Bridgette sonreír y dejarse abrazar por Claude. Apretó sus puños con todas sus fuerzas y tomó su mochila, no, estaría loco si la dejase sola con el idiota de Claude, no lo permitiría.

El deshacerse de su chofer fue cosa simple pero hacer que Plagg se callase con queso extra no tanto, fue una negociación dura. Pero ahora, Chat Noir estaba frente a la residencia de Claude espiando gracias a su bastón lo que estaban haciendo. Casi podía escuchar esa vocecita en su mente llamarle acosador pero no lo era, solo era un gato cuidando lo que es suyo.

-Al menos los padres están, su casa no es tan asombrosa.- dijo al ver la gran casa donde vivía el chico.- ¿Eh?...- vio como el castaño rodeó los hombros de su princesa.- ¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de ella!- siseó furioso y vio como Bridgette fue la que le llamó la atención y él se separa. Sonrió orgulloso de Bridgette.- Esa es mi princesa…ah.- se sonrojó al notar como la había llamado, baja la cabeza pensativo. De repente algo capta su atención, vio como comían algunas papas fritas y los padres les dejan.- No, no, no, ¿a dónde rayos van?- entonces Claude se acerca con el pretexto de limpiar su boca, estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca para su gusto y no pudo evitar sisear como todo gato molesto al verlo limpiar sus dulces, suaves y rosados labios de fresa con una servilleta y pasando su pulgar cerca de las comisuras.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

-¡Ah!- Bridgette se asusta al escuchar algo romperse y cuando se asomaron vieron una maceta de decoración que estaba en la ventana rota. Los padres no tardaron en llegar y ver lo que había pasado.

Después de aquel extraño incidente Bridgette decidió que ya era momento de regresar a casa, tenía que hacer patrulla esa noche con Chat Noir.

-Es una lástima que no avanzáramos más.- le dijo Claude que acompañó a la chica a la entrada.

-Está bien, obtuvimos buenas opciones para trabajar. Y siento mucho lo de la maceta, tu madre parecía triste.

-Se le pasará. Tal vez fue un gato que rompió la maceta al empujarla.- algo parece conectar en la mente de Bridgette.

-¿Un gato? Sí, es lo más probable.- dijo intentando ver lo más disimulada posible alrededor por si veía a alguien. Al llegar a la entrada Claude se detiene.

-Espera, te acompaño a casa, voy a tomar mi chaqueta.

-No es necesario, ya debo irme y no quiero molestarte por favor.

-No, insisto, no tardaré.

-Claude en serio, tengo prisa, te veré mañana…

-Solo un momento.- ella suspiró, Claude no tenía remedio, pero apenas se dio la vuelta vio como alguien la tomó entre sus brazos y llevó lejos de allí, a gran velocidad, encima de las azoteas hasta llegar a la casa de Bridgette.

-¡Chat! Estás loco. ¿Qué pasa si alguien te hubiera visto? Dime, ¿fuiste tú quien rompió la maceta de casa de Cla…?- un beso la silenció, ella estaba tan sorprendida que no correspondió el beso de inmediato, sus brazos rodearon a Chat Noir y cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel beso hasta que se separaron, ella se sintió mareada y las piernas no le respondían del todo.

-Bridgette, te amo.- ella le miró con grandes ojos.

-¿Q-Qué dijiste?

-Te amo mi dulce Bridgette, mi adorada princesa. Te amo tanto.

-Chat…

-Y perdón por hacerte sentir mal. No fue mi intención hacerlo, ahora entiendo, pero para mí tú eres Bridgette, Ladybug, my lady, my princess… mi todo.- la transformación terminó y Félix la estrechó entre sus brazos.- Y no quiero tomarme un tiempo. Eres mi novia Bridgette y te amo.- ella sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo también te amo chaton.- ella le abraza y Félix al fin puede respirar tranquilo, tenía a la chica de sus sueños con él, y no dejaría que nadie se la quitara. Y Claude se llevaría un ojo morado si intentaba algo, porque todos los gatos son celosos, territoriales y peligrosos cuando se lo proponen.

 **Tres días después…**

Allan entregó un billete a Félix al ver como el equipo de Allegra y Claudia se separaba.

-Eres increíble viejo, en serio no sé cómo le hiciste.

-Ya será a la próxima Allan, no te preocupes.- el moreno solo suspiró y vio que la atención de Félix estaba en Bridgette que hablaba con Claude, ambos sonriendo.

-Oye Félix, le vas a hacer un agujero a Brid en la espalda por tanto que la miras. ¿No estás celoso de como habla con Claude? Ella es tu novia, ¿no?- Félix sonríe forma arrogante, se levanta de su asiento y mira a su amigo.

-No tengo de qué preocuparme. Te veo mañana para terminar el trabajo.

-Bien, hasta luego.- Allan vio a su amigo ir con Bridgette, para su sorpresa la tomó de la cintura con una mano y con la otra levantó su mentón para besarla frente a Claude que miró aquello tan sorprendido como todos los presentes al ver lo que hacía. Al separarse de ese apasionado beso en que todos vieron la lengua del rubio, Bridgette estaba tan roja como un tomate.

-¿Nos vamos princesa?

-Ah, s-sí, nos vamos… C-Claude, mañana seguimos tra-trabajando en la biblioteca. Hasta luego…- dijo con voz temblorosa y el castaño apenas y pudo asentir sorprendido, cuando los vio irse Allan se acerca al chico igualmente sorprendido.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo sé, pero Félix acaba de besar frente a todos y llamar princesa a Bridgette.- los vieron irse viendo como Félix abrazaba a Bridgette posesivamente. Porque lo que dijo era verdad, ella era todo, su princesa, su lady, su bichito, su Bridgette, porque no importaba cómo la llamara, era su Bridgette, suya, y no la soltaría jamás.

…

 **Espero les haya gustado, y si no, por favor no acepto tomatazos, solo pizzas o imágenes y objetos con Nathaniel X3 Dejen review, me gusta leerlos. XD Gracias por leer, un abrazo, un gustazo, y hasta la siguiente historia!**


End file.
